Falling Slowly
by broweyeds
Summary: A story of Teddy and Victoire's friendship turns into something more over time.


Victoire Weasley sat in the library her nose buried in a book she barley understood. School wasn't exactly her strong point pretty soon she would give up and retire to the common room to goof off with her friends for the rest of the night. She blamed the Weasley in her; unfortunately her parents didn't take that as an excuse. She slammed the book shut officially giving up for the night, looking around the library to see all her friends had left.

"Definitely time to go" she said to herself gathering up all her belongs lunging them back to the common room. While she walked through the halls Victoire go enormous hello's from people she knew, mostly guys who thought she was hot but never had the nerve do more than say hi in a crowded hallway. She smiled her flawless smile at all of them giving them a sweet hello, to some people Victoire seemed to have it all the body, the charm, the personality. But she refused to believe them she knew she was flawed she saw it in herself every day.

"There she is!" Randy called out one of Victories closest friends since second year, if it wasn't for him Victoire wouldn't have passed half of her classes. He was very smart always reading a book knew always anything about everything.

"Randy! I need your help tomorrow with potions I am so lost" Victoire begged giving Randy her puppy dogs eyes.

"Of course Vic" Randy said with a smile, Victoire smiled back before running up to her room to drop off her things. There was no doubt that Randy had a crush on Victoire it had been this way for almost as long as she could remember though recently she had made it clear that they were simply friends she did feel bad asking him things just on account she knew he wouldn't say no.

Victoire looked at herself quickly in the mirror though she was mostly a tomboy there was still a part of her that felt the need to fix every misplaced hair and smudge of makeup. She blamed the veela for this, though she didn't have their powers she did in fact have the looks. Her long blonde hair with a tint of red flowed down over her shoulders in a slight wave. Her eyes were big and blue like pools of crystal water, her face was flawless, well mostly as long as it wasn't that time of the month, she stood at about five seven her mom's height. Though she wasn't as thin and delicate as her mother but more 'athletically built' her sister on the other hand was as slender and delicate one could be just like their mother. She ran her fingers through her hair before heading back down the common room where all her friends were.

"I am so beat" Victoire proclaimed as she plopped herself on one of the oversized couches in the common room next to her best friend Erin. Erin was the definition of boy crazy, if she saw something she liked she would go after it without any hesitation. Despite Victoire's many suitors she had never had a boyfriend, she had only kissed a guy before and it was basically accidental. Erin on the other hand had many boyfriends she knew how to wrap them around her finger.

"Uh me too" Erin agreed though she had been slightly slutly she was very smart. She wanted to be a healer just like her mother.

"Going back to school gets harder and harder every year" Victoire said still on summer mode it was just the second week of school and she was already struggling.

"Teddy coming back this year?" Erin asked Victoire nodded. Teddy Lupin was somewhat of an adopted member of her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's family. She grew up with him he was practically a brother to her. Last school year he couldn't attend Hogwarts because he started having some serious mood swings during full moons. She had been around during one of them they were pretty bad it almost as it he was bi polar during that time the slightest thing would set him causing him to flip a switch. Harry was worried it was eventually turn into a full on transformation so they pulled him out of school for a year.

"Yeah he's happy to come back" Victoire said flatly, no one really knew why Teddy left there were rumors but all stupid and nowhere near true. Teddy didn't like taking about these things, not even to Victoire. From what she understood Harry was the only one he talked to about it, and Victoire respected that.

"I haven't seen him yet" Erin mused

"Probably because he's not here yet, he'll be here next week he is coming in from Bulgaria" Victoire explained Erin nodded knowing not to press too many questions. Bulgaria was where Teddy had recently been monitored during the last full moon as just to make sure he wouldn't turn full wolf. They've reassured Harry many times that it's simply his emotions and nothing else but harry was worried. Not wanting Teddy to turn while at school and have no control over himself.

"Did you say Teddy's coming back?!" a kid named Terry asked one of Teddy's many friends. Despite all of his issued he had been very popular on account of that he was the caption of the Quidditch team last year and a total ladies man. He was what Victoire friends liked to call "mysterious sexy".

"Yup next week" Victoire said simply, she didn't exactly get along with Teddy's friends they were always assholes to her.

"I hear that he was being scouted for Quidditch early is that true?" a random girl in the corner asked that Victoire assumed either fucked Teddy or wanted too.

"You'll have to ask him yourself" Victoire replied rolling her eyes giving Erin a look.

"It's like you can smell how desperate they are" Erin said softly causing Victoire to laugh loudly. The girl shot him a dirty look before going back to what she was doing.

"What are you pretty ladies laughing about?" Zack said coming over with Randy joining the girls on the couch squishing the altogether.

"Whores" Erin said bluntly

"Yeah basically" Victoire agreed

"Oh I love whores" Zack joked. Zack was also one of Victoire friends he was the funny guy, a want to be man whore but always friend zoned. Victoire actually felt bad for him sometimes.

"Ya only time you get pussy is if you pay for it" Erin joked

"Hey! Watch it miss this year is my year. I feel it!" Zack said proudly, Victoire looked over Zack who had always been somewhat awkward looking but over the summer he had finally grown into his body. His acne cleared up revealing a strong jaw line and his recent playing of Quidditch giving his skinny body so muscle.

"Now that he's a big bag Quidditch player he's going to get all the ladies" Erin joked.

"Since I'm on the team now doesn't that mean you have to blow me by default" Zack spat back Erin looked him with her mouth open in shock that he would say such things she pushed him playfully.

"Shut up! Ass" Erin said, this was how most conversations between Zack and Erin went. Victoire wasn't positive but she was pretty sure they both wanted each but both so stubborn that neither of them would give in.

"So Teddy's coming back?" Randy said diverting the conversation away from Erin and Zack.

"Yup since he wasn't here for a year he's only a sixth year this year" Victoire explained.

"So he's only one above us?" Erin asked Victoire nodded.

"Yup" Victoire said staring into the fire in front of her, the common room door opened Victoire didn't bother to look mostly because she didn't care, she was beyond tired right now all she wanted is sleep.

"Teddy!" Terry yelled and Victoire's head snapped in surprise as she looked over to the porthole where Teddy stood looking slightly different than she remembered with a smile on his face.

"Hey man!" Teddy said as he walked in giving all his guy friends a quick hug he was instantly flooded by people. Victoire turned around she hated how Teddy acted around certain people sometimes it was like it wasn't even the real him.

"Holy shit" Erin muttered looking at Victoire, who was completely clueless.

"What?" Victoire said confused

"Teddy got fucking hot! I mean he's always been attractive but fuck" Erin said glancing over at Teddy again. Victoire rolled her eyes Erin was starting to sound like one of those girls that were always chasing after Teddy.

"I smell how desperate you are from here" Victoire said quietly giving Erin a look.

"Uh you are right, sorry Vic" Erin said knowing that was Victoire's way of telling her not to pressure Teddy.

"Guy's I'm exhausted I'll see you in the morning at the Great Hall" Victoire said before heading up to her room. Not only did she need sleep but she didn't feel like dealing with the Teddy craze. Though she hated to admit it Erin did have a point Teddy did become somewhat more attractive, she wouldn't go as far as hot though. I guess that's what happens when you don't see someone for a year, Victoire thought as she put on her tiny shorts she slept in with a sports bra. The dormitories were especially hot during this time of year so Victoire made a point to wear little clothes as possible.

"Hey guys where's Vic?" Teddy asked Erin, Zack and Randy.

"She went upstairs she was tired" Erin replied quickly with a flirtatious smile.

"Oh alright thanks" Teddy said before heading up stairs, he wasn't exactly sure where Victoire was living but he had a good guess. He knew what floor the fifth year girls stayed on so it was only a matter of finding her name on the door. Once he found the right room he knocked, hoping she wasn't sleeping.

Victoire groaned at the knock at the door she had just laid down, she didn't move hoping that whoever it was would go away but they knocked again shortly after.

"Uh coming" Victoire said pulling herself out of bed. She didn't know who it could be she ripped open the door with a sour look on her face.

"Teddy" Victoire said surprised she didn't expect to see him standing at the other side of the door.

"Came back early" He said with a smile looking over Victoire how had clearly grown up in the past year. Her body once straight now curvy her sport bra now filled out with perky breasts he wasn't even sure this was the right person.

"What the fuck are you doing waking me up" Victoire joked before giving him a hug. Teddy laughed knowing that now there was no doubt this was Victoire.

"You don't wear clothes anymore?" Teddy asked and Victoire simply shrugged.

"Their annoying" she said simply

"Done being mobbed by people?" Victoire asked

"Wait…you saw me come in? Didn't even say hi?" Teddy asked slightly offended, Victoire shrugged looking down at her feet feeling slightly bad.

"Sorry you know how I feel about your friends" Victoire said looking at Teddy with apologetic eyes.

"There not as bad as you think" Teddy said this had been a debate among them for a while now.

"I stand by what I say" Victoire said Teddy nodded.

"Want to come in?" Victoire offered Teddy nodded she could tell by the look on his face he wanted to talk. This wasn't unusual for them even though they didn't exactly hang out at school they were still closed. Their relationship was sort of weird, mostly made up of late night talks.

"How are you…like really?" Victoire asked looking at Teddy intently knowing that he had been through a lot since she'd last seen him.

"I'm…I don't know it's weird being back but I missed everyone" Teddy said Victoire nodded though she knew there was more he wanted to say.

"But…" Victoire pushed

"I just need adjust to everything like school again" Teddy simply Victoire knew he wasn't going to talk about his werewolf stuff but she figured she'd try.

"And you will. Shit my mind is still in summer mode" Victoire said thinking back to summer months she already missed so dearly.

"How've you been? Any boyfriends?" Teddy said with smirk, Victoire rolled her eyes. This was a staple question Teddy would always ask her.

"Nope still single as fuck…as always" Victoire said with a smile

"Not sure how half the guys I know would kill to be with you" Teddy said honestly.

"Yeah fuck me. But not actually be with me I'm not trying to be slut Ted" Victoire said, sadly it had been true. Countless amount of guys had admitted they wanted to fuck her so badly but not one asked her out on a date. Teddy let out a deep breath,

"What can I say guys are assholes" Teddy said simply, Victoire nodded.

"You would know" Victoire joked Teddy raised an eyebrow at her.

"You callin me an asshole Weasley?" Teddy said eyeing her, Victoire nodded with a smile and Teddy jumped at her and began to tickle her sides, she let out a shriek of laughter. Since they were little this was Teddy's way of getting revenge since he could never hit a girl, and Victoire did her fair share of hitting him, tickling was Teddy's secrete weapon. Unfortunately it was very effective, she threw her head back trying to pushing him off her but he overpowered her.

"Teddy! Stop! Please!" she gasped in between laughs; Teddy finally stopped his hands on either side of Victoire who lay on her back looking up at him. Her face red from laughter and her hair once perfect now a messy tangled behind her head. Teddy thought this was when Victoire looked her best when she all undone and free, not when she was all put together and proper.

"You can get off me now" Victoire said looking up at Teddy waiting for him to move.

"I mean if I have too" Teddy joked as he got off of her getting up from the bed.

"I should probably go anyway gotta up get early for charms" Teddy said making a face a disgust.

"Yeah...that sucks I'll see you tomorrow" Victoire said as she laid back down in her bed trying to get comfortable. She put her head in the pillow which now smelt like Teddy, for some reason she soft comfort in this. She was glad he was finally back.


End file.
